Love Phobia!
by aBoastingjerK
Summary: Tsuna is a Love Phobia ! suddenly her life change from bad to worse when her mother went to Italy to accompany her sick father and she let her spartan tutor and her unexpected popular schoolmate to live in the house in the time being . Explanation inside read and you'll know. FemTsuna . Main pairing R27
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm back ! Finally a chapter story ! banzai ! XD

Again thank you for those who review and read my stories *bow*.

Summary : Tsuna is a Love Phobia ?! suddenly her life change from bad to worse when her mother went to Italy to accompany her sick father and she let her spartan tutor and her unexpected popular schoolmate to live in the house in the time being . Explanation inside read and you'll know. FemTsuna. Main pairing RFem27

**Disclaimer : KHR is not mine. If it is, then KHR won't be this popular.**

**A/N: So, my friend, who accidentally is also an author here, taught me a lot on what to do and what not. She also beta'ed a little for this story, not entirely though :D**

**Edit: 06/18/13**

* * *

The morning is just like the usual morning for everyone with Sawada Tsunayoshi as the exception. She woke up in the morning and found a not-so-pleasant note on the table.

In the note:

_Dear Tsu-chan~_

_I'll be going to Italy for a while since your father is sick and hospitalized. Don't worry it's not a bad illness. He's just tired, or so he says. Anyway, for accompany I'll call Reborn-kun and Giotto-kun. Well, take care honey._

_Your Mom_

Tsuna froze_. 'Why must she go to accompany that idiot of a father?! Well, I know he's still my father even if he rarely comes home but I mean, why?! And she let her only daughter alone with 2 boys?! And wait! Giotto? That popular guy, as in Vongola Giotto? Oh! Mom is friend with his mother '._

Face palming, she decides to just forget about it and go to school, since if she's late, she'll be bitten to death by we-all-know-who and will be scolded by that incredibly spartan tutor and math teacher.

After taking a bath, she baked a toast, stuffed it in her mouth and ran to school. Outside her house her friends are waiting for her, namely Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. She became friend with Takeshi because she was always in detention with him and added with his carefree attitude, voila! They became friends. With Hayato, she just helped him when he almost fell from a hill and since then he has declared himself as her right hand man.

"Good morning Tsuna-sama" Hayato said while bowing 90 degrees.

"Morning Tsuna" Takeshi greeted with that usual carefree smile plastered _almost_ permanently on his face

"Morning! Let's hurry up or we'll be bitten to death by Hibari-san" she replied, fidgeting on her spot.

With that, they hurried to their school. When the school comes in view, the head prefect was already standing in front of the gate. They ran like there's no tomorrow and fortunately, they passed the gate exactly 7 seconds before the bell ring.

"Phew, we made it in time" Tsuna said.

"Hahah that's close"

"Herbivore. To class. Now"

"Who do you think you are to order Tsuna-sama around?!"

"Hiiiiieeee, it's fine Hayato-kun! just let's go to class"

"If Tsuna-sama say so "

And they continue running to the classroom.

* * *

The day went smoothly until lunch time arrives. She met that popular guy, Giotto. Well, their mothers are close but they're not that close since Tsuna always avoid him for some reasons.

"Ah! Tsuna-chan!" Giotto greeted with angelic smile on his face that would make any woman drool and nose bleed. Except for Tsuna since her long bang is covering half of her face including her eyes so the smile's power was halved.

"Giotto-san? What's wrong?"

"It's just that later why don't we go home together since we're liv-"His mouth stuffed by Tsuna.

"Hahahah! Umm I don't think so "she laughed awkwardly. She's immediately became the center of attention since she dared to stuff the handsome guy's mouth. '_Damn! That's why I hate to be around him! And didn't he realize? He almost make me in huge trouble by revealing the truth to those crazy fangirls!' _she thought.

"Giotto-san, I need to go, bye!" She said and ran like a squad of enemy is rushing for her. Seeing that, Giotto sighed. '_Huft. She still doesn't like around me huh? I wonder why?' _He thoughts as he walks away quite disappointed.

While running, Tsuna thought '_Damn that guy ! I don't like attention and being near him means in the center of it!'_.

Amidst of her thought, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sor-" Seeing the person, she stopped and gulped '_Oh no it's him!'_

"Dame-Tsuna, watch where are you going"

"Yeah, bye"She turned, attempting to run '_It's bad enough to meet that guy and now YOU!'. _

Reborn smirked and whispered to her ear before she ran away, thank goodness no one around or she'll be the center of attention _again._

"You better not go anywhere after school, your mother said to take care of you" He said with a so-hot-that-it-could-burn-you voice. Tsuna shuddered.

"Y-yes, Reborn" With that Reborn smirked once again and walked away. Tsuna sighed '_Can I survive living with those two?'_ pitying her luck she decides to just avoid them as much as she could .

**_Sawada's Resident_**

"I'm home" She said and she's surprised to hear Giotto's sing song voice, forgetting that they lived together for a while.

"Welcome back Tsuna-chan ~" He said with that angelic smile _again._

"Gi-Giotto-san"

"Tsuna-chan could you just call me Giotto? It felt weird every time you use –_san_ in my name"

"a- so- sorry I can't"

"why? " Giotto asked with puppy eyes.

"we-well you're popular in other words you're the top chain of society and I'm _Dame-_Tsuna the very bottom of it"

**Silence**

"Gi-Gotto-san?"Tsuna said, Giotto on the other hand just stared blankly at her. She starts to panic.

"Gi-Giotto-san what's wrong?" No change."umm…G-G-Giotto?" She flinched. Why you ask? Since Giotto Laughing _hard_, not to mention the sparkling background.

"Hahahahah you should see your face hahahah! And what's with that reason? Hahahahah! That's a lesson for you not to call me with –_san _again"

"Whaa-"

"You're so cute if you're flustered"

"Ju-Just stop laughing!"

"If only you show your eyes you must be the cutest I'll ever see"

Those last words 'causing her to feel dread. You should have already known that she is a love phobia and those last words gave her a hint of flirting, flirting means love or so she thought. '_Shit! You are just thinking too much Tsuna. There's no way the popular guy loves you'_. Even thought she thought like that she can't stop her dread that piling up in her body and her trembling.

"oh yeah why you grow your bang and cover your face?"

"It's nothing" She said trying to hide her trembling body. Key word _trying_.

"Tsuna-chan what's wrong? Your trembling"

'_Shit why must he be so observant?'_ "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Ah I see, want me to help you cleani-"

"No, thanks I'll do it alone"

"but-"

"It's fine it's my house you're the guest. I'll be fine. So if you excuse me" With that she walked upstair or more specifically _Run _. Giotto on the other hand just stare at her retreating back.

'_I wonder why she always put a distance between us? Does she hate me that much?'_ He thought disappointed. Then he too walked to his own room.

* * *

There! How is it? does it weird? or too plain or too boring? Rushed up?

anyways review and tell me if you want me to continue this or nut c:

Silence

Me: Why are you all so quite?

Reborn: What ? Want me to wreak havoc?

Me :N-No I mean, come on at least say 'Review please' or your usual insult.

Reborn: Not in the mood.

Me: I see. What about you two, Giotto, Tsuna?

Giotto: *stays silence*

Giotto went out of the room.

Me: Aww~ what's wrong ? Does he give me a silent treatment ?

Tsuna: Author, I think he's depressed. you keep making me curse about him.

Me: I see I'll persuade him later. *Holding an envelope* I have a blackmail material anyway.

Tsuna: Where did you get that?

Me: My secret~ Ne, Tsu-chan say the words~

Tsuna:*sighing* Review please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I were, Tsuna would be boasting his power and position to his classmates**

Me: Yay, second chapter!

Giotto, Tsuna, and Reborn clapping hands. *while rolling eyes*

Me: Well, I won't talk about crap so start the story!

* * *

**Tsuna's bedroom**

After a few curses towards a certain sick blonde *cough*Iemitsu*cough* since because of his carelessness that he became sick and being a trigger to this event. After cooling her head, she intends to go and take a shower, but She meets a certain fedora wearing bastard in front of her room.

"hey, it's not good for a girl to curse you know?"

"I haven't say anything yet!"

"Yes, but one look at your face, you just curse your idiot father and me. Am i right?"

Tsuna scoffed "None of your business"

"Yes it is, I'm your tutor since you're eight"

Tsuna glared at him, she knows fighting with this man will come to nowhere. She sighed and decided to just sleep. But, before she could close the door a strong hand grabbed hers and she heard a manly and somehow… sexy voice whispering. She could feel his warm breath on her ear.

"Good night princess"

Tsuna's stupid trembling back and added with the position and closeness, Tsuna's phobia took over, she fell and crawling desperately trying to get away from the man.

_'Shit, Stupid reflex, Stupid love'_ Reborn cursed himself for letting his seducing behavior kicking in, he frowned at the sight Tsuna's trying to release herself from him desperately and she seemed panicked and almost crying behind her bang. He finally released her. He couldn't stand to see Tsuna so… weak and fragile like that. Then he left, remembering the time when she told him her secret.

**~Flashback~**

_Tsuna was only nine that time and her bang hasn't covered her eyes. Well, She's cute and adorable and pretty and a sweet pie . . . you know the point. That time Tsuna was in the park with Reborn. She was playing happily, that was until a boy approached her and gave her a love letter. Tsuna absent-mindedly took it and the boy sprinted immediately. She scanned the letter. It had a cute bunny at the bottom, the color is pink, some loves around it and also some ribbon on the top._

_Reborn who went to buy a drink, came back to give her her drink. He approached her._

_"Tsuna, here drink" Tsuna turned to him with a wide smile and nodded._

_"Yes, Reborn"And she took the drink. That was when Reborn realize that Tsuna's holding an envelope._

_"Tsuna, what is that?"Tsuna turned to him looked confused._

_"This? A boy gave me just now. But why did he have to send me a letter when he could just tell me? I thought people only send letter for those whose far far away?"_

_"That is a . . . love letter. And to answer your question, it's because some people are too shy to confess so they send a love letter." Tsuna's eyes widened._

_"y-y-you m-me-mean th-that b-b-b-boy l-l-l-l-l-lov-l-lo-love me?" Reborn nodded. He could see her eyes watering, her trembling body. She's took a few steps back._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"No, no, stay away I don't want to, no, DON'T!" Reborn was confused. Tsuna keep repeating that word. Even when he tried to calm her down it was useless. He then turned at the love letter. 'T_hat might be the cause' _He_ _took the love letter , ripped it and hide it in his pocket._

_"Tsuna, let's just go home" Tsuna calmed down a little after she saw the cursed thing ripped and she followed Reborn home. _

_The next day_

_Tsuna was in her room studying with her 'beloved' tutor. Reborn thought it's the right time to ask what happened._

_"Tsuna, What's wrong with you yesterday?" He realized Tsuna instaneously frozen._

_"i-i- it's n-nothing" Tsuna could feel Reborn pointing a gun at her._

_"Talk" She sighed._

_"Okay, but please don't tell anyone."_

_"Why would I give information so easily?"_

_"Okay. Actually I'm a love phobia" Reborn stayed silent and nodded._

_"And why is that?"_

_"It's because I have some really bad experience with them. Should I mention all of them?" Reborn nodded. Tsuna sighed._

_"The first experience was when I was seven. That time we have a new teacher. Well, I thought he's a good guy since he always help me. But, he always makes me stay after school and then he would harass me. Sometime even in the middle of the lesson" Reborn raised an eyebrow._

_"and you let him?"_

_"What do you expect? I was seven! What would I know about that kind of thing! I- I don't even know what love is!" Reborn nodded again telling her to continue. Tsuna sighed again._

_"My second experience was also when I was seven. I was tired and stayed in the class at lunch. Then a boy came in the class he looks like he forgot something, when he saw me he turned right and left only to see no one. Then he walked up to me and I only looked at him confused. Then he kissed my cheek and ran out. I don't really mind it, but after I realize my phobia with love, I started to despise that moment. And the last experience was when I was eight…." Tsuna hung her words. It looks like she remembered it and very traumatized by it._

_"It was done by my . . . cousin. I also thought he's a good guy, he helped me whenever I was bullied. Then THAT happened. He . . . took me to his room. At first I thought it's fine since my other cousins was also there. But, one by one my cousin left. Well, it's partly my fault, they had asked me that they wanted to go home. But, I was too into the game. At last there was only me and him. I stayed and keep my eyes on the screen. Then my cousin took off his shirt and pants, I thought he wanted to sleep so I ignored it, but he also turned off the light. I still thought he was going to sleep and ignored it _again_. Then he hugged my waist and rested his head on my . . . back. That was when I'm starting to feel uneasy. Then he said to me: "Ne, sleep with me", even thought I don't know what he was talking about my intuition screeched histerycally and told me to run for my innocence. He started to lay me on the bed forcefully, he was on top of me. I was scared and that's it, I kicked hm hard then I ran and ran. And, I miraculously still virgin. That's all" Reborn merely stared at her.  
_

_"How did you know it's a love phobia? And do you mean that you know what's _**that **_mean now?"_

_"It's because I would feel uneasy around those who confessed to me, I would ditch them right away if I know they like or love me. And yes, we learned the reproduction organs the next day THAT happened. So, I peered through it and thanked god that I ran away that time, though I had been harassed before."_

_"Fine, go back to your studying." With that they back to their ordinary life. After the brunette's fourteen birthdays thought, Reborn started to feel weird around the brunette. Soon he realized he was in love with the brunette. He knew that Tsuna would ditch and hate him after he said he loves her. So, he decided that it will be better if he stay away from her. Since then on he limited the time he had with the brunette._

**~Flashback end~**

Reborn sighed. '_I want_ _to stay away from her but . . . I can't. With that blond idiot around I know from his gaze towards her. He loves Tsuna'. _Sighing once again, he decides to keep an eye on that idiot.

* * *

There you go! Like it? Hate it ? Review please!

Me: Ne, What do you think?

Reborn: It's too plain.

Me: What do you mean?

Reborn: If you want to pair me with Dame-Tsuna at least make me a good seme-ing scene.

Tsuna/Giotto: Hey!-

Me: *cutting them off* I'll try! Finally agreeing with the idea huh?

Reborn: *drinking espresso*

Me: Fine, just ditch me. I know I'm a bad author *at the emo corner* I'm sorry ! also to you Giotto.

Giotto: It's fine. Let's just eat lunch I'm hungry.

Tsuna: Y-yeah!

Me: *Brightened* Yeah! let's eat! oh! I almost forgot REVIEW PLEASE !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! thank you for those who review on the first and second chapter ! For**ArcobalenoCanvas**, **poisson****,** **forever LuNa,****VenomRogue,****XSkyeStarlX,****animebaka14****,** **Musica Famiglia, **and **WinterGuardianAngel24 **here I'll give you a hug XD.

Thank you for the compliment and for taking a like to my story. And I'm sorry if my story is not so clear, and many mistakes but I'll try to fix it as much as I know. And Beta reader? How ? Oh yeah just to clear it up Tsuna is first year in high school now and she's 16.

**I'll answer the question.**

**1. Is it called a love phobia? or is there any other scientific sounding name for it? **

# well, did you read the explanation on the first chapter? i'm sure i said that i just made this crap up so DON'T believe it if you doubt it XD. And i only learned it based on experience so, i doubt it very much like you do.

**2. I don't know why tsuna would be traumatized by the guy that kissed her cheek. shouldn't she just be confused? **

# Okey. Tsuna that time actually didn't mind it but, after learning more about **that **she starting to feel traumatized by it ^ ^.

**3. I don't think tsuna's experiences are appropriate to be called love. it's called sexual harassment. **( it's not really a question but, i'll explain it anyway)

# Yeah, you're right i also realize it but, i've made it anyway. To make it more like love, think that Tsuna know her classmate and cousin and that new teacher love her via intuition. And our Tuna-chan was too innocence and happy that she was loved. since she realize what had happened, She starting to dispise anyone whose in love with her and, Tada! a love phobia.

**4. Reborn fell in love with her when she was nine? so he would be a teenager by then... pedo much? **

# Actually Reborn fell in love with Tsuna a while later. About when she was 14, i just forgot to type it there Sorry ! m( _ _ )m. And yes (maybe?) but at least he put a distance between and didn't grope or molest her like a certain pineapple head *cough*Mukuro*cough*.

**5. Why Tsuna didn't realize Giotto's and Reborn's feeling towards her ?** (my question :D)

#Well, Tsuna didn't realize Giotto's feeling because Giotto is still oblivious as to what his feeling towards her is. And Reborn because he conceale it properly and . . . Because he's REBORN XD.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If i am, Tsuna would be boasting his power and position to his classmates**

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

When I'm heading back to my room, Reborn grab my hand. He whispered something to my ear that sounds sensual to me.

"Good night princess"

'_Damn'_ and the trembling's back. Suddenly my memories from the past floated inside my head. I become desperate trying to get away. And finally his hand released me. I desperately crawl towards my room and locked it.

My tears are pouring down on my cheek. I cried and cried and finally fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Tsuna completely forgot what happened yesterday. She got up and take a look at the clock.

'_it's only 7.45'_ then she continued her beauty sleep. Her eyes immediately snapped open.

"DAMN, I'M LATE" She shot up from her bed. She took a bath and wear her uniform. Downstair she saw Giotto and Reborn glaring at each other.

"What happened?" She asked. The two immediately turned to the brunette.

"Tsuna/Tsuna-chan" They said in unison and glare at each other again.

"Okay, I won't ask what happened, but why none of you wake me up?"she asked quite angry.

"Actually Dame-Tsuna I have, but you sleep like dead" Giotto shot a glare at him.

"You don't have to insult her are you?"

"It's my mouth whose talking, not yours"

"Stop arguing! You two better hurry up to school"

"What about you?"

"You must go first"

"Eh? Why?"

"I believe I've said the reason yesterday. You're both too popular. I don't want to ruin your image with you go to school with the Dame Dame no Dame-Tsuna"

"Hn. Then I'll go first. Oi, blond idiot you better hurry up or you'll be late." '_Stay away from Tsuna will you?' _Reborn thought pissed.

"No, I want to go with Tsuna-chan." Reborn suddenly had a rope in his hand and he tied Giotto with it.

"You'll be coming with me then."And they disappeared behind the door. Tsuna sighed.

"I should get going too." After taking a bread she runs to the school.

**With Reborn and Giotto**

"Why should I come to school with you!? Are you showing off your sport car?" Giotto asked while glaring intently towards the man. Reborn just stare blankly at the road in the front.

"Haven't I made myself clear ? Stay away from her. You're being a burden for her"

"What burden ?"

"You'll know it sooner or later"

Giotto glare at him again before turning towards the road while recalling what happened in the kitchen.

**~Flashback~**

_A few minutes before Tsuna woke up. Reborn walked to the kitchen where Giotto was preparing breakfast. He leaned on the door frame._

_"Blond idiot I've got something to say"he said.  
_

_"It's Giotto and sure, go on" Giotto replied without turning to the Hitman.  
_

_"Stay away from Tsuna" Giotto turned to him quite confused._

_"Why should I?"_

_"you're annoying her"_

_"I haven't done something like that"_

_"yes, you are " Then they glare at each other. Tsuna suddenly appeared._

**~Flashback end~**

'_Damn this guy, what's wrong with being friendly with Tsuna-chan anyway? Or is he . . .' _Giotto's eye widened as realization hit him square on the face. _'He loves Tsuna'_.

* * *

There you go! I don't know if the grammars are good enough but please read it *begging*

Eat lunch at the park

Me: hah. It's so peaceful. Reborn don't you think it's better have a cup of tea than that espresso.

Reborn: *keep on slurping the espresso*

Me: Tch. He still ignore me huh?

Giotto: Author, here.*feed me a shortcake*

Me: *blushing* Whaa- ar-are you testing me ?.

Reborn, Giotto, and Tsuna: '_interesting'_

Me: *gulped* uh-oh. Wait !

Reborn, Giotto, and Tsuna: what?

Me: let me say it. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for my beloved reviewer! Here a shortcake!

I'm sorry if chapter 3 is short i made it right before i head to school (good kids don't do so) XD. So, here the compentation. i make this one longer and also it looks like i still can't fix my grammar yet but i'm improving (i think) ! and Sorry if this doesn't make senses.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If i am, Tsuna would be boasting his power and position to his classmate.**

Tsuna: I just realize this but you're using the same disclaimer since chapter 2 =_="

Me: Well, i just found it ! it's fit my name right ?

Reborn: Oi, just start the story already.

Giotto: Yeah, it's not good to make people wait.

Me: Okay ! Action !

* * *

**Time skip: Lunch**

**Giotto's P.O.V**

When I'm preparing to eat lunch, I remember that Tsuna-chan didn't bring her lunch since she doesn't have the time to make one. So, I intend to give her her lunch i made but . . . '_hmm. . .Reborn's words taunting me but I wanted to give her lunch that I prepare this morning' _Sighing I stopped for a while. Then an idea popped into my head _'I'll just place it in her drawer. No one in the classroom at lunch anyway'_. So, I start my journey to Tsuna-chan's classroom.

As I expected no one in the classroom. Then I walked in and place the bento in the drawer, suddenly a small note book fell._'What is this?'_ out of curiousty I open it and read the content. It's her diary. The first page is note from when she was eight **(Don't ask why please).** I read through but i only manage to read a few pages since some students are on the way here, thank god I have a good intuition **(XD).** I close the diary properly and slip it back in. I manage to get out the room before those students come.

_'Who would have thought that Tsuna-chan had that kind of past.' He thought t_hen he walked back to his own classroom to eat his own lunch.

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

Today I forgot my lunch, well, it's more like I don't make one since I'll be late by then, I mean come on being bitten to death over lunch? . . .Nah, I still treasure my life. So, I'm heading to the cafeteria to buy some bread while Takeshi and Hayato are waiting for me on the rooftop, but before I reach the stall I remember that I forgot my wallet in the classroom. Grumpily I head back.

When I arrived nothing's wrong with the room. Without suspicion I head to my desk to grab my wallet, Then I realized there's a _bento_ inside my drawer.'_Did I forgot my yesterday's lunch? Nah, I brought it back, I'm sure of it. Then Who put this ?'_ I slowly open it. It was decorated beautifully, not to mention the good smell._'It's somehow remind me of Giotto. Is it safe to eat this? Well, my intuition didn't complain so I assume it's fine I'll thanks whoever put this later'_ Then I walked to the rooftop to eat the lunch.

* * *

**Time skip again: After school**

**No one's P.O.V**

After school Tsuna walked home alone, because Hayato was called to the teacher's room because a certain thing and Takeshi had a baseball practice. A Third block before her house she bumped into Giotto.

"Giotto-san" Tsuna greeted. Giotto just stare at her.

"i-I mean Giotto" Giotto recover his smile.

"Now that isn't hard, isn't it? Oh! And by the way did you eat the bentou?"

"Ah! Is that yours?-"Giotto nodded" I see thank you very much *bowing*" Giotto pouted. **(kyaa, must be cute XD :D)**

"Don't be so formal around me. I already consider you as my little sister, anyway Tsuna-chan can I talk to you?" Tsuna confused since suddenly Giotto went serious.

"Yes, Go on"

"First, I want to say sorry if I barge into your life, but Are you a philophobia?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Philophobia it's the official name of love phobia"

_'So that's the name'_**(Thank you assi-tan[or is it –kun?] XD XP)**Tsuna frozen_ 'How did he know?!'_

"How-"

"Let's just say I got some information about this"

". . . . . . Yes, please don't tell anyone" Tsuna asked with a dull brown eyes. '_Is it Reborn? No, Reborn doesn't like to share information, then where?'_. Giotto smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry I won't. Now, let's go home" Tsuna nodded. And they walked home with a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Time skip ****_again_****: Dinner (XP)**

While Tsuna and Giotto prepare dinner, Reborn got a call from someone. He went to the living room where no one will hear him.

"Yes, Nono?"

_"Reborn, I just want to confirm it to you that Tsunayoshi will inherit the Vongola right after she finished her high school."_ Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in a hurry Nono? I thought it would be after she finish her college"

_"Yes, it's because I think if I keep delaying it some people might . . . try to assassinate and try to take the position."_

"Nono, I'm here. I'm protecting her. It's fine" Nono stay silent for a while. Then he decides to speak.

_"Reborn, I'm not looking down at your power but it also had something to do with my illness" _Reborn stare at the device for a while.

" . . . . I see. I'll inform it to her later"

_"Thank you Reborn. Ciao"_

"Ciao"

Sighing he went to the kitchen to inform the brunet. _'That blond idiot better haven't done anything'_ just imagine Tsuna with Giotto is enough to make him kill someone, preferably a blond.

* * *

When he arrives there what he saw made him so pissed that out of reflex he take out his gun and point it to a yellow gravity-defying hair. Tsuna was lying on the floor and on top of her was Giotto and one of his hands was beside Tsuna's head and the other was beside's her waist and his legs are on both sides of Tsuna's slender legs. They turned to the door only to see a man in black with a gun in his hand.

"Explain" was the only thing he said .

They immediately broke the pose and standing properly in front of the man. Tsuna's face looked red and somehow shocked and scared feelings are reflected in her eyes, Giotto also red and his hand scratching the back of his head. He decides to talk.

"I-It's not what you think it is! I'm just helping her when she slipped and when I want to pull her up I also slipped!" Tsuna nodded.

"T-That's true." She said backing up the blond.

Reborn just glare at the 2 of them. Well, if Tsuna didn't react violently that's mean it's an accident. He put the gun inside his pocket again.

"Where's my dinner? I'm hungry" The 2 pointed towards the dining table where all the food decorated. He then walked there and sit down. Tsuna and Giotto exchange looks and nodded. Then they join in.

The dinner went on with silence in the air. Reborn decides to break it.

"Tsuna, I got information from Nono" Tsuna almost choked.

"What? Wait Reborn Giotto is-" She's been cut off by Reborn.

"It's fine he knows about it" Tsuna turned to Giotto.

"Y-You know about _it_?" She asked. Giotto just stare at her with a confused look.

"About what?"

"The Vongola" Giotto's eyes widened.

"What-"

"Tsuna is the next generation boss " Giotto was dumbfounded.

"You're the. . . " Tsuna just turned her head down, she expect Giotto would avoid her from now on but . . .

"You're the next boss. I never thought Iemitsu would let you do it"

"Wait! You know my father?"

"Yes, He's the external advisor of Vongola right?"

"Ho-How-"

"I'm one of his subordinate and also his disciple"

"I-I see. Wait! It's mean you also have known about Reborn aren't you?"

"Yeah, he would sometimes come to the HQ but he acts like he doesn't know me so I do vice versa"

"so, why don't you know me? Well, as the next generation boss, at least you know my name or something right" Giotto hummed for a while.

"Well, Nono keep your profile as low as possible, only a higher position like the head external advisor and the guardians knows you"

"I see, I wonder why?"

"Nono thought it's the best for you. Since if you're known, some people might have already assassinate you before you inherit the vongola" Tsuna shuddered at the thought that he had to deal with some assassination squad.

Then they continue their talk until they finish.

* * *

Finished! How is it? is it still confusing?

Reborn: You haven't make anything about me seme-ing Tsuna.

Me: Well . . . Sorry i don't know how to :'( When i wanted to write something about it i just feel

frightened.

Reborn: What's with that?

Me: *shrugging*

Reborn: Fine, at least Tsuna will end up with me.

Giotto: What? no he'll be with me.

Tsuna: Wait! i only like kyoko-chan.

Me: *patting Tsuna on the shoulder* just give up Tsuna.

Tsuna: Wuaahhh ! don't say it like that.

Giotto and Reborn throw words at each other.

Me: Forget about them. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update ! I have my reasons so _**PLEASE**_ don't give up on me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If i am, Tsuna would boasting his power and position to his classmate.**

* * *

** Somewhere in Italy.**

A man walked up to a desk.

"Nono, I suggest you to do something about _him_" He said.

"Hmm… What did he do this time?"

"He… looks like he's planning a rebellion _again"_

Nono stayed quiet. Then he spoke.

"Coyote, can you please assign a meeting with him tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, sir"

Then the man known as Coyote walked out of the room. Nono on the other hand is deep in thought.

* * *

**Sawada's Residence**

After Tsuna, Giotto, and Reborn having a dinner they do the cleaning as arranged Tsuna washing the dishes, Giotto clean the table, and Reborn . . . Just slurping his espresso like usual . When Tsuna was washing the dishes . . .

PRAAANG

A plate slipped from her hand and broke.

"Are you okay Tsuna-chan?"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna be careful"

"A-Ah! So-sorry"

"Are you hurt?"

"N-No"

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna stayed quiet for a while "I-I just have this bad feeling"

Reborn and Giotto exchange looks then try to comfort her.

_'I'm also starting to have a bad feeling'_ They both thought.

"Well, let me finish the cleaning. You should rest."

"B-but " Reborn smacked her head, lighter than usual.

"Just listen Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna hesitantly goes up stairs. Then they back to what they were doing before.

* * *

**The next morning**

When Tsuna got up her feeling is worse than yesterday. She felt like she's going to face a huge trouble that would risk all her self control and sanity. _'I hope nothing bad's going on.'_ She thought and got up to prepare breakfast. It was Sunday so, she decides to rest all day. That _is_ what she hopes to do. Instead she was dragged to an amusement park by Giotto and Reborn. Tsuna at first quite confused. Since Reborn and Giotto actually planned it TOGETHER, had the apocalypse drawn nearer? I hope not.

Well who cares, anyway she was now enjoying every second she spends there. After a few attractions they went to have lunch.

At the cafe/restaurant.

"Tsuna-chan, Did you enjoy it?"

"YES, it was fun. We should come here often" Reborn snorted.

"No. This is the FIRST and the LAST. Did I make myself clear?" He said while crossing his arms. Tsuna pouted in return.

"Mou~ Reborn. You really don't know how to have fun do you?"

"Well, Dame-Tsuna I do."

"Let's eat first, okay?"

Then they eat while noisily argue with each other and finally get home around dinner.

* * *

**At other place that every one of you could easily point.(XP)**

After the meeting . . .

"Nono are you sure about that?" Coyote said.

"I can't think of any other thing that I could offer to _him_. I hope Tsunayoshi could handle the situation well."He paused for a while "Prepare a flight to Japan right away. I want to confirm it to her directly".

"Yes, sir"

* * *

**With a mystery man**

He walked and walked and finally stopped. Then he looks up at the sky while smirking.

"I got you now Tsunayoshi. You won't be able to run this time."

* * *

**With Tsuna (and her P.O.V)**

while humming some song I change my clothes to a pajama. When I'm starting to lay my tired limbs on the bed, my intuition is flaring like a siren. It keeps reminding me that something bad was going to happen. But, due to my tired body I ignore it and drifting to the dreamland.

The next morning finally, the trouble that my intuition had warned me about approach me. Nono suddenly pays a visit. _'What's happening?For Nono to come directly, something bad must have happened' _So, I immediately allow him in. We're now in the living room. I sit on a table side and Nono at the other side and Nono's storm guardian, Coyote, was behind him, while Giotto and Reborn was behind me. I start the conversation first.

"Is something wrong Nono? For you to come directly here?" I said, voicing out my confusion. Nono on the other hand stayed silent and look at me as if he's analyzing me. Then he spoke.

"First, I wanted to say sorry Tsunayoshi." I Raised an eyebrow and so are Giotto and Reborn.

"And for what purpose?" I asked.

"I. . . betroth you with someone"

. . . . . .

"WHAAATTT" I, Giotto, and Reborn shout. Suddenly I feel like my whole body was a jelly and I could feel it being eaten by scared, shocked, confused, nervousness, sadness and anger feeling mixed together, some feelings that the phobia always give me, maybe my phobia is kicking in. That's when I realize my body trembled violently. And Reborn spoke.

"With whom?" He said. It's been a long time since I saw him looked so pissed. It makes me feel happy that Reborn actually consider me. But, the next thing Nono said was the last blow . . .

"My son, Xanxus" My whole body went cold and all around me turned black.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Tsuna/Tsuna-chan/Tsunayoshi!" The three shout in shock as the brunette losing consciousness. Fortunately, our Hitman managed to catch her before she crashed to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Coyote asked with a worried tone.

Reborn and Giotto ignore him in order to lay Tsuna on the sofa.

"Reborn, Giotto what's happening?" Nono asked while frowning. Giotto already had a speculation in mind but still, he doesn't know why Tsuna immediately fainted when she heard Xanxus's name. Well, he knows that Xanxus was a ruthless and barbaric man, it's not surprising to see anyone fainted because being betrothed with him. But, to him there's something more to Tsuna's reason. So, he turned to Reborn with hope that the Hitman would tell them something.

Reborn arched an eyebrow since he heard Nono said the name. After lying Tsuna down he turned only to see three pairs of hopeful eyes darted to him. He remembered why Tsuna fainted in the first place, it tick him off. So, he stand up for the poor brunette.

"Nono, I'm sorry if I sound rude but I can't allow that man to be her husband." Nono raised an eyebrow. It was rare for the Hitman to disapprove to his decision.

"And why is that?" He said voicing out his confusion. Reborn stayed quiet.

"Why are you betroth her with him?" Instead of answering the question he latched another question. Nono thought it's better to clear things up first.

"You should know that he is the culprit of the 'cradle' affair-" Reborn nodded " and since I release him from the ice he starts a rebellion again, when I release him, I thought that I should fix him instead of locking him for years but it looks like I still can't. When I asked why he rebel so much he said it was because he wanted to be the Vongola Decimo. That's when I come up with this plan. Than cutting Tsuna from becoming decimo and letting a man like Xanxus to take it over, it's better if it was like this. He also had tried many attempts to search Tsuna's profile and place in order to assassinate her." The room was silent. Reborn who was out of his deep thought spoke.

"Nono, it's better if you come back tomorrow or I'll come to you if something's up. I don't think Tsuna could take that decision right away."

"But, Reborn- "

"**Please**" Reborn said with a bit force. Nono hesitantly left with Coyote in toe.

After the both out of the house Reborn picked Tsuna up again and bring her to her room. Giotto just follow him up, he decides to ask the Hitman later.

* * *

Hope that didn't dissapoint you~

If you want me to update faster give me FUEL (Read: Review) and i'll update it ASAP *wink*.

So good bye . . . For now*waving white handkerchief*.

Oh yeah! i have a big surprise for the next chapter *evil grin*


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go! i don't know about you but for me this chapter had surprises XD if you're not suprised then Sorry~

Thank you for those who's reviewing I'll give you a Molten cake XD

For you who favour or follow the story here! an orange juice CX

**Disclaimer: I don't own kHR. If i am Tsuna would be boasting his power and position to his classmate.**

* * *

After placing Tsuna in her room Reborn and Giotto come back to the living room with silence. The atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Giotto who is _very_ curious think it's the perfect time to ask.

"Reborn, can I have the explanation now?" Reborn didn't budge an inch but just stare blankly at the floor.

"Do you know Xanxus?" Giotto -not protesting for being asked back- nodded. Reborn saw him nod in the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"Is it has something to do with her Philophobia?" Giotto asked out of curiousity. Reborn turned to him, eyebrows arched.

"How did _you_ know?" He asked.

"Well, I . . . Kinda read her diary. By the way, why didn't you tell her the phobia's real name? " Reborn throw his face to opposite direction of the blond.

"Tch. I already tell her to throw that thing away." He turned back to the blonde "Well, it's easier to recognize it that way. Back to the main topic, you already know it. So, you better **NOT** spill any of it or I'll put bullets in that rotten brain inside your annoying yellow signature hair " Giotto nodded while sweating bullet. Reborn look back at the floor and shadowed his eyes with his fedora. " Did you know why she had it?" he asked. Giotto nodded.

"She has a **bad** experience with some people whose in love with her, I know each experience. That's also why she grows her bang and covered half of her face, to prevent anyone to fall in love with her. "

"Then do you know who's that so-called 'cousin'?" Giotto shook his head innocently and after a while realization hit him.

"Don't tell me . . ." Before he could finish his word Reborn cut him.

"It's Xanxus"

* * *

_'Ugh… what's happening?'_ Tsuna thought. She turned right and left frantically only to be faced with black. She doesn't know where she was, this place is so dark that she can't even look at her hands_ 'Am I in my mind?'_ she asked to herself. Then she tried to remember the last event before she fainted, only to regret it . _'Xanxus . . .' _a second after that name ran through her mind her body trembled.

Suddenly the darkness that surrounds her changing to what seems like a clip with dull color. There in the clip was 8-years-old Tsuna in her **cursed** cousin's room. Tsuna immediately realized that it was her memory. She put both hands on her ears and shut her eyes tight, not wanting to remember any of those cursed moments. She could tell that the clip went on and on without her permission, but something bugged her to open her eyes. When she do Xanxus face greets her. '_Damn that assholes! After what he had done, he's even lying to me that he's my cousin! In truth to what Nono said, he's my freakin' UNCLE'_ then she keeps cursing until she grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

"B-but, he's Tsuna-chan's UNCLE?!" Giotto shouted. Reborn would usually hit him, if the situation is not this bad.

"I know. Maybe it's easier to trick her if she thinks he's her cousin." Reborn answered without missing a beat.

"So, that's why she fainted . . . Wait! If she keeps meeting him, heck, marrying him, Tsuna-chan's in trouble ! Her phobia could have 0% of curing!" Reborn walked to him and smacked him on the head.

"How slow can you be ?"

"That's bad ! we have to do something or I can't –" He stopped mid sentence. Reborn raised an eyebrow at this.

"You can't what?" He asked in suspicion _'does he finally realize his feeling?'_, but Giotto is in deep thought to functioning his ears.

_'What is it that i wanted to say ? something about confessions . . . but, confess what?'_ Question keeps popping one after another in the blond mind.

Reborn -not wanting the blond to realize his feeling- spoke again. "well, any suggestion about what to do?" Giotto snapped back to reality as Reborn said that.

"A-Ah! I don't know. How 'bout we talk things to Nono ? He might rethink his decision."

"Okay. It's not like we have another choice"

So, they went out to the hotel where Nono and his guardian stay. Leaving Tsuna alone in the house. They don't notice a shadow in the corner of the crossroad when they left. The shadow was watching them like a hawk and smirked.

"It's been a long time Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna shot up from her bed by a sudden shiver. _'What's this feeling?'_ she feels so scared as if she could be eaten or kidnapped by UMAs or something right then and there. Can't stand it any longer she got up to search for comfort from Reborn or Giotto.

After a while of searching the fear grow ten fold, Reborn and Giotto's not home, where could they be?. She struggled to keep herself from crying like a 5-years-old who got separated from her mother. She went to her room again, to the safest place she can think of right now.

When she arrived at her room it was dark and the window is opened._ 'The last time I check the light is on and why the window is opened?'_ pushing bad thought away she walked and close the window, that's when the door is closing itself Tsuna turn herself. There was a shadow in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked. The shadow stayed silent for a while and finally spoke.

"Do you miss me, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna's eyes widened in recognition, she stumbled and fell on her butt, while shaking violently.

The shadow smirked and turned on the light.

"X-Xanxus" She said with a shaky voice. The shadow was now clear and it showed no other than Xanxus.

* * *

Reborn and Giotto arrived at their destination. They walked in and went to the elevator. No one wanted to start a conversation as they both are in deep thought.

When they arrived at Nono's room the guardians immediately recognize the two and let them in. The guardians then called Nono.

"What can I help you both?" he asked politely

"Nono, about Tsuna-" Nono's face grew grim.

"Is something happened to her?" The two (Giotto and Reborn) exchange look.

"That's why we came here Nono. We have something to talk about." Giotto said.

"And what would that be?"

"Tsuna **can't** marry Xanxus" Reborn said emphasizing the denial. Nono was quite taken aback.

"But why?"

"It had something to do with her traumatic past." Nono frowned.

" Her past ? but what it's connection to Xanxus? They had only met once"

As Reborn explain every detail he know about the situation, Nono grew more and more guilt at each phrase Reborn said. He doesn't know the situation was this complicated.

"R-Reborn, what had I done? H-how to repair this situation ?" Nono asked quite desperate and guilt as realization to what he had done grew clearer. Reborn shadowed his eyes.

"Merry her with me."

* * *

Hahaha! is it what they call a cliffhanger?

If yes then review and i'll give you the next chappy~


	7. Chapter 7

*Scratching the back of my head awkwardly* Sorry everyone I can't access my internet for a while, I could only access it through my phone. And I didn't reply to a few of your questions right?. Ahahaha sorry I thought it would be better if you get the answer in the story but . . . It haven't (-_-") I'm really seriously pitifully Sorry !

1. Is Reborn TYL?

A: Nope, he's just the present Reborn in his true form.

2. Will this be an R27 story?

A: I don't know yet. Since I write my story based on what popped to my head so, it could change one way or another.

Anyway, I'm so happy that you like the last chapter. Pheww . . . I thought it would be a boring one but, yeah! I love you all my reviewers thank you very much for **Ayumi Suzuki, forever LuNa, Ayz283, Musica Famiglia, Guest, VenomRogue(Venna), cellphone-itis, 13animenurd13, Kichou, bunny217, BloodieReader**. Wow I think I make Xanxus a totally badass here O.O I'll **TRY** to send him to hell later but it still based on my imagination, so I'm not sure yet. This **maybe **even end up with X27 as the main pairing. Please don't ditch this story just because of that. It's only a 'maybe'. I also don't want that OAO.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I am, Tsuna would be boasting his power and position to his classmate.**

Oh! I almost forgot, I managed to make a little seme-ing scene. But unfortunately it was with Xanxus. Just go with the flow and ACTION!

* * *

**Danger Zone! For those who don't like a seme-ing scene or the likes please skip this. You may continue to the save zone below!**

* * *

Phobia mode on.

Tsuna is shaking violently, her trembling's so visible that you would think that there was an earthquake, and without her knowing her tears was streaming down her soft cheek. She struggled to stand up only to be stumbled again. _'D-Damn, I-I had gone through Reborn's tortu- I mean training only for this time, for REVENGE'_ she's crawling towards her drawer to grab her glove and pills. While reaching out for it Xanxus's hand catch her wrist.

"Ne, how 'bout we continue what last time we intend to do?"

Tsuna's face turned whiter than a paper. She's starting to feel nausea and somehow dizzy, and the wave of mixed feeling is not helping at all.

Xanxus saw the change in Tsuna's face and felt her body went cold. Xanxus smirked. _'I give her quiet a scare huh? my advantage_, _she's becoming my wife and as her husband I also had the same authority as her, if she's so scared of me, controlling the Vongola would be a piece of cake, it's like killing two birds with one stone. I have always desired her. Good thing I traumatized her back then. But . . ._'Xanxus face turned sour_, 'That Reborn and blond could get in my way. I have to make sure that she become my wife.'_ Xanxus smirk turned wider as he got a good idea how to.

Xanxus was closing the gap between Tsuna and him. Of course, Tsuna struggled but Xanxus don't really mind it.

"L-l-l-l-l-et go!" Tsuna said with a low voice that sound almost like a whisper. Xanxus pay no mind, he holds Tsuna in an embrace, Tsuna's chin rested on his shoulder and so do him. He licked Tsuna neck and earned a squeak from Tsuna. He smirked again. He keeps licking her neck and then her lip. Tsuna now is beyond panicked, she is desperately chanting Reborn and Giotto's name hoping them to be home right NOW.

Xanxus pushed his lips to Tsuna's and nibbling on her lower lips. Tsuna who's gasped coincidentally opened her mouth, and letting Xanxus's tongue to explore the sweet wet cavern. Tsuna's body lost its strength, she couldn't even standing properly, she grasped on Xanxus shirt for support . Xanxus finally let go of the brunette's mouth to breath. When Tsuna opened her mouth to plead to let her go Xanxus lips crashed to her's again. It was so hard to breath.

After a while Xanxus let go of her again, Tsuna's now sitting on the floor, crying, shaking, chanting and intending to reach the window to jump out. But Xanxus haven't finished. He pulls her toward him and then he licked Tsuna's neck, again. Then he kissed her collarbone and he kissed lower while undoing her shirt to play with her nipples. He pinch, licked, and devour it, while the other hand was massaging the other nipple.

Tsuna -who couldn't take it anymore- let out a moan. Xanxus continuing it while rubbing his knee on Tsuna's crotch. Tsuna let out another moan. She keeps pleading Xanxus to stop but still, the pleasure made her forgot about her past and the phobia.

* * *

**Save Zone!**

* * *

But before Xanxus could do anything severe the door slammed open, revealing a severely pissed Hitman and a blond. The Hitman pulled out his gun.

"**Don't you dare to do anything more**"

Xanxus Tch-ed and stood up. "What ? She's my fiancé. I'm free to do anything to her"

Giotto advanced forward and punch him square in the face. "Not anymore. Nono had cancelled his offer." Xanxus growled while face palming to stop his bleeding nose. When he removes his hand he arched his eyebrow and seething.

"That old man"

"Re-Reborn . . . .Gio-tto . . ." The said person turned to the source of the whisper. They saw Tsuna lies on the floor crying and desperately reaching out for them. Giotto –who's closer to the brunette- catch her hand and fix her clothes properly. Reborn also walked to them. But, Xanxus pull Tsuna again from them.

"If that's the case then I'll force her to marry me" Giotto and Reborn immediately snapped. They divided the job. Giotto protect Tsuna while Reborn beat up Xanxus. Xanxus growled _'These guys are annoying'_ He thought. He put up a fight but fighting the greatest Hitman in the world that in a pissed state would be impossible. When Xanxus about to pull out his guns reborn kicked his hands and punch him in the gut. Xanxus took a few steps back while holding his stomach. He decides to retreat for now.

"I'll be her husband no matter what you guys do" Then he jumped out of the window. Reborn Tch-ed and then turned to Tsuna, a vein popped. Why? Since Tsuna is hugging Giotto and cried into his white shirt like her life depends on him. Giotto hug her back while blushing a deep red. Reborn kicked the blond on his side. Giotto squeaked. He could feel he had some broken ribs after that.

"What's that for?" he asked quite angry.

"Let go of her" Reborn said with an unconcealed murderous intent mixed in the voice.

Giotto smirked "Not so fast", Reborn growled. _'Damn, this blond idiot pisses me off. He really serious about it huh?'_

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_The discussion with Nono . . ._

Giotto and Nono was dumbfounded. The Greatest Hitman in the world was just . . .Proposing?. Giotto -who somehow annoyed with the Hitman's proposal- stood up abruptly.

"No! She won't" He said, not fully comprehend what he did. This time Reborn and Nono raised an eyebrow.

"Why ? I could protect her, What's wrong with her becoming my wife ? " Asked the Hitman grumpily. Nono only stares at the two, he doesn't know what to do as the both start fighting for the brunette. Eh? What? Nono immediately stands between the two who already in a fighting pose.

"No, fighting you two!" He commanded. But, the two paid him no mind.

"She'll be marrying me!"Giotto said, still on reflex.

"Who are you to decide that? And I thought you only sees her like a little sister." Reborn retorted.

"I love her!"Giotto shouted, a second after that word rolling out of his tongue, realization dawned on him. He suddenly blushed furiously. "I-I love . . . Tsuna".

"So what if you love her?" Reborn asked, rolling eyes.

"Of course, I'll marry her to stop her from becoming Xanxus's wife!" Giotto said confidently.

"You're still young to marry, blond idiot." Giotto growled.

"Only a few months and I'll be eighteen "**[1]**

"Enough!" Nono shouted. The two turned to the furious Nono.

"Don't solve it with violence. Now sit and we'll negotiate about it" the two reluctantly obeyed and sit down. Nono sighed.

"Fine. About who Tsuna would marry with, I'll let her decide it" Right after Nono finished his word the two immediately glared at each other. On their face written 'I'll show you, she's mine!'. Nono sighed again.

"But" the two turned to Nono."I will only approve of the marriage if any of you could heal her phobia. Do you agree with my condition ?" The two stood up.

"Sure Nono!" they both said in a chorus then left hurriedly.

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

Reborn clicked his tongue again. He could read what Giotto said through his eyes. It said 'I got a score old man' A vein popped. _'Damn'_ and then he crouched beside the 'hugging' guys and then he poked Tsuna, identifying if she was still a live. Tsuna looked up.

"Reborn " is what she said and then she fainted.

Reborn _tried _to take her but Giotto immediately picked her up bridal-style and put her down on her bed. Reborn was cursing under his breath while Giotto smirked.

"Get out" Reborn said.

"yeah, yeah, you too" Giotto countered lazily. Reborn rolled his eyes in response. And the two finally went out of the room, of course, they make sure the window and the door was fully locked. Reborn even set security cameras for Tsuna, can't be too cautious can't they?.

* * *

The next morning, Giotto and Reborn could only stare at the wooden door that separate them from a certain brunette. They had tried many attempt to lure the brunette out of the room, only to be failed miserably. Reborn had even tried to sneak in through the window, but the brunette was rather a creative trapper. She connect the window sill to a cable that would electrocuted any intruders to death. But, this is Reborn, how could he beaten by a mere electricity? Simple. When he beat the electric and open the window he was caught off guard as his face met metal buckets. Giotto, had even suggested to break the door but he was stopped by Reborn.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? Is it because you failed?" Giotto said while glaring at the Hitman.

"No. It's better if we just give her time to herself." He said, not fazed by the glare and then silence engulfed them.

After a while of thinking the blond finally give in and left the brunette. Or that's what he thought at first. Now, the brunette had locked herself up almost three freakin' days!. He also notice the Hitman's concern for the brunette growing unbearable. So, the two decide to take Giotto's plan, by breaking in. When they do they saw Tsuna curled up in the corner of the bed shaking and her head rested on her knee.

She raised her head when the door suddenly slammed open revealing non other than Reborn and Giotto. Before the two could utter a word a trap she had prepared fall on them. A 'decent' mount of book fall from the ceiling . Tsuna had prepared it that it would fall if the door opened wide or slammed open, meaning if any intruders break in they would be buried by the book. That's what happened to Reborn and Giotto now. Their head poked out of the books.

"Tsu-Tsuna-chan! Why are you hiding for so long? I know what happened but, you haven't eat for days!" Giotto exclaimed, seemingly didn't care about his own state.

"Tch. Stop sulking already Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said snorted, it would sound like an insult if you didn't know Reborn, but these mean encouragement in Reborn's dictionary.

They turned they're heads up to saw Tsuna's reaction . Well . . . her reaction . . .

She just stare blankly at them. She didn't move an inch or even tried to talk. It was as if her soul had flown somewhere else. If you see closer her eyes seems like it had lost it light and she had some bags under her eyes, it also seemed red, maybe because crying. Her face also seemed paler than it usually is.

Reborn got up from the books and walked toward her. Giotto also got up –with difficulties- and when he's about to walk toward the two, Reborn gestured him to bring food for Tsuna. He reluctantly complied, _'Che, That old man why it have to be me?'_ but to just think it was for Tsuna, all the reluctance flew out of the window. He spiritedly warmed some food and then bring it upstairs.

When he arrived, he saw that Reborn haven't managed to wake the brunette yet. He walked in and put the food on the desk.

"How is it?" he asked. Reborn turned to him.

"As you can see" Giotto frowned.

"Have you tried to shake her or pinch her chick to wake her up?"

"Nope, she would starting to go panic if I try to touch her"

"I see"

"Dame-Tsuna" He called out. Of course, no response.

"Eat the food" with that he dragged himself and the blond out.

Every day they would put food on Tsuna's desk. But, she never touch it nor move from her spot. It's been days since the last time she eat, to the point where Reborn need to feed her forcefully, (she wouldn't go panicked if touched anymore) that of course didn't go unnoticed by Giotto. He had always chided- err . .warned Reborn not to be so mean to her. Cue to a fight. And the winner? Of course it would be our beloved Hitman.

Reborn –who cannot stand the lifeless Tsuna- decide to persuade the brunette when the blond went to school, since that guy would be in his way. He went in the brunette room and saw her still curled and stared into the space. He sighed, somehow seeing the brunette lifeless like this make him feel hurt and miserable. He walked in slowly and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna" he called out, no response.

"Dame-Tsuna!" still the same.

"Tsuna" he said with hints of gentleness in his voice. Tsuna miraculously turned to him, maybe she was surprised to hear something gentle from the Hitman.

Reborn cheered inwardly. "Like I said, stop sulking! Don't be a brat, you look childish already" he said trying to lure out Tsuna's emotion, well, it's better seeing a pissed off Tsuna than a lifeless Tsuna. It felt like pricks piercing mercilessly to his heart.

Tsuna stared at him "I'm sorry, I'm useless" she said with a hoarse voice, prove that she haven't talked in a while and then she turned her head opposite direction of the Hitman. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You're not that useless even thought you're titled Dame-Tsuna" he retorted back, trying to encourage the brunette. But, Tsuna had gone to her void of stare again.

He leaned closer and take strands of Tsuna's hair, brushing it softly backwards to have a better look of her face. Tsuna looked at him again, quite confused. When her eyes met Reborn's, her intuition suddenly nagged her about something that she didn't like. It's the same feeling she had when she faced those _bastards_ that harass her. Does that mean Reborn also *gulp* lo-lo-love her? No, Does he even know _that_ kind of feeling?.

Reborn saw the uneasiness in Tsuna's eyes, to lighten her up he spoke the first thing that come to his mind out of pure reflex. "What do you mean you're useless?" not a bad question, he really is curious about that.

Tsuna relaxed a little then her eyes back to a dull one. "you had taught me how to fight, to protect myself , yet I couldn't even blink when I faced with merely . . . my past" Reborn closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes and looked at the brunette his face grazed with a small sincere smile that is rarest than any rarest thing in the world. He ruffled the brunette's hair.

"It's fine. It is hard to fight your past but you should try to get over it. It won't over itself. But you should remember Dame-Tsuna, you're not alone, you have your family. You shouldn't consider yourself to carry the burden all by yourself " Tsuna's eyes suddenly sparked with life. It looks like all the hope that had drowned in the void of regret and guilt had risen again, even thought not fully yet.

"You should also go to school tomorrow. Gokudera and the others are worried like hell about you. Maybe even Hibari" he continued. Tsuna immediately smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Reborn" Reborn was caught off guard again. He replied with his trademark smirk. He danced a victory dance inwardly as he thought of a certain blond reaction toward his new score.

* * *

**Nami-koukou**

*Sneezing*

"Are you sick, Giotto?" Giotto's best friend, G, asked

"No, I think someone is talking about me"

* * *

**Time skip: After school**

"I'm home" Giotto said. He took off his shoes and walked upstairs to do his homework. When he passed in front of Tsuna's room he peeked inside. He expect to see a certain brunette curled up on the bed, but there's no one in the room. He panickedly went down stairs and barging in the kitchen. There he saw tsuna preparing food while Reborn sit down on the chair drinking espresso. His irritated feeling make him forget about _why_ Tsuna is out of her room. Well since it look like a picture of a good wife preparing dinner for her beloved husband. Like hell he'll be Tsuna-chan's husband!. He kept cursing inwardly, but his train of thought cutted by the brunette.

" . . .Tto . . . Giotto!" She shouted.

"Y-yes Tsuna-chan?" he said dumbly. Tsuna sighed. She walked to the blond and bowed in front of him.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble for you." She said. Giotto out of reflex asked.

"Is it Reborn who woke you up?" Tsuna raised her head and answered.

"Yes. He helped me to wake up to reality."

Giotto suddenly felt like there's a thunder bolt that had hit him. His whole body become numb and his left eye twitched uncontrollably. Without him noticing, Reborn smirked, satisfied with his revenge.

"Um. . . Giotto ?"

"Yes?" he said automatically, since he was still shocked.

"Do you want dinner?"

"Sure" he said and took a seat opposite the smirking Hitman.

"You looked really stupid, blond idiot" Reborn whispered. Giotto's vein popped.

"Damn you!" he whispered back. But, before a verbal fight start Tsuna interrupt them with the meal. They eat in silence, some eat happily (Tsuna, since she haven't eat for a while) the other begrudgingly (Giotto, since he's pissed with the Hitman) and the other one calmly (Reborn, thought he's also happy that Tsuna's back but you can't tell from his expression).

The next morning

Tsuna surprisingly up at 06:00, wow 6:00 am dude! She also surprised to know that but she come to a conclusion that she is just too excited that she will come to school today. She jumped out of her bed and took a bath. After that she wore her uniform and went to prepare breakfast. In the kitchen she saw Giotto preparing bentou(lunch) for himself and her (There's no need for him to prepare for Reborn, right?).

"Ohayou Giotto!" Tsuna greeted him. She saw Giotto flinched and turned to her.

"Tsuna-chan! You startled me!" He said while holding his chest. Tsuna smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry". Giotto sighed.

"Anyway it really is surpring that you woke up at this hour" Tsuna beamed at this.

"Yeah! I think I'm too excited to go to school" They continue they're chattering while preparing breakfast and bentou. When the Hitman show up he glared at the blond. Looks like the blond starting to turn the table. But, he won't let him do that.

"Where's my breakfast?" They turned to Hitman.

"Reborn, ohayou, here you go!" Tsuna served the meal on top of the table. He Hn-ed and sit down. He saw the two started chattering again. He wanted to interrupt them but he need to check a few documents first, some about the school and some about the family. He sighed and then he scanned the documents one by one until he come to the last document. His eyes widened and slammed the table in reflex. Tsuna shot him a worried look while Giotto shot him a glare, annoyed to be interrupted.

"What's wrong, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. But, the Hitman is still in deep shock to hear her. He read the document again and again hoping it would change it content. He gritted his teeth as the content _obviously _won't change. He raised his head to look at the brunette .

"Tsuna don't you dare leave Gokudera's or Yamamoto's side. Make sure you have at least one of your family to go with you. Preferably not a weak one like Lambo " In Nami-chuu Lambo sneezed **[2]**.

"But, why?"

"Nothing, just do it" Tsuna nodded slowly. The Hitman should know what he do, right?. Giotto in the other hand shot him an 'Explain-it-later' look. The Hitman nodded almost unnoticed. And they're back to their latest activity.

Reborn finished his breakfast before Tsuna or Giotto could even touch their meals but still elegantly. He went outside, as he expected Gokudera and Yamamoto was outside, also earlier than usual. He walked to them and they greet him.

"Good morning, Reborn-san" Gokudera said with a curt nod.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I've got something to tell you two" He said. He looked so serious, a sign that he's not kidding.

Fortunately, the two understood the sign.

"What's the thing, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. Reborn nodded and whispered something to them, he also show them a portrait of a man.

"Is that all?" Gokudera asked. Reborn nodded again. The two exchange look and nodded.

"I don't know why should we be careful around _him_. But, I'll protect Tsuna." Yamamoto said with the rare serious face. Gokudera snapped.

"You baseball idiot! You don't need to know. If Reborn-san said he's dangerous then he's freakin' DANGEROUS!" He shouted.

"I'll leave it to you two, I also need to ask that blond idiot" The two tensed. Reborn asking a favor to someone is already a bad sign, more if it's his rival. Who is this guy in the portrait? The two wondered in their mind. But, their train of thought cutted as the door opened revealing Tsuna and Giotto. Tsuna greet them.

"Good morning Hayato, Takeshi" She said cheerfully while Giotto only give them a slight nod. The two snapped back to reality and sheepishly answered.

"G-Good morning" They said simultaneously.

"Let's go now or we're gonna be late" the two nodded again and they start walking.

Giotto on the other hand stayed on his spot while staring at the brunette's retreating back.

"So, mind explaining it now? They looked tense just now" Reborn also stared at the brunette's back.

"Yeah, Something messed up happened."

"And?"

"Xanxus transferred to Nami-koukou."

* * *

**[1] That's the standard for a guy to marry, right?. Oh! And Giotto is second year high school meaning he's older a year than Tsuna.**

**[2] Lambo is older in my story. He's first year middle school.**

* * *

Wow that's the longest chapter I had wrote.

As usual pay the ticket (review) and I give you the show! (the next chappy~)


	8. Chapter 8

Phew! I managed another chapter thanks to the reviewers and sorry, there's so many OOC-ness here especially Xanxus. *sigh*

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I am, Tsuna would boasting his power and position to his classmate **

Let's just go with the story!

* * *

"Xanxus transferred to Nami-koukou." That one sentence turn the blond into a stone.

"No . . . way"

"It happened. Even if I wanted to kick him out I don't have such authority to do that"

"No way . . ." Giotto repeated. Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Face it. I already ask those two about it but still I also need you to protect her, I can't be with her the whole time at school"

"What year and class?"

"Third year, 3-B my assigned class. I'll provoke him while you make sure she stay away from the third year building. Don't let her see even the glimpse of him, you understand?"

"Yeah. I'll protect her with all I've got." He said. For a second Giotto let out a pained look as he remember a conversation he had with Tsuna back then while preparing breakfast, but it went as fast as it come and replaced by his usual calm expression. Thank god Reborn still staring at Tsuna's retreating figure.

"You do. Make sure you didn't tell her anything about this or she won't go to school anymore."

"Sure. I'll also tell Gokudera and Yamamoto later"

"Good. Go to school now or you'll be bitten to death. I don't want you in my car anymore."

"Yeah" With that he set off while Reborn went to his sport car.

* * *

"Hmm~ it's really rare for us to arrive fifteen minutes before the school start" Tsuna said while smiling. They're now just a few feet away from the gate. When they landed their feet on the school ground Tsuna could feel her intuition nudged her, to tell the truth it had nudged her since yesterday but, her enthusiastic feeling conceal it. She just feel it now, she had learnt from the past and put her guard up.

It started to nudged her harder when Gokudera and Yamamoto acted like a robot.

"Okay, you two what's happening here?" She asked, crossing her arms, while Gokudera and Yamamoto _seiza_-ed **(A seat form like the one that in the tea ceremony or other traditional ceremony in Japan**) in front of her and sweating bullets.

"Hahahah what do you mean, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked back with a faked laugh.

"You know exactly what I mean" She deadpanned.

"Ju-Juudaime it's nothing important" Gokudera said looking down, scared to make an eye contact with Tsuna. Giotto had warned them not to tell Tsuna anything about it and not to make Tsuna meet _him_. He had asked why he know about it, but he only answered that they lived together. Keh, what a bastard!

"Is it really that unimportant that you two need to be on guard all the time?"

They fell silence.

"Juudaime please just believe us" Gokudera pleaded.

Tsuna sighed "Fine I'll let it go this time. But, I would be very happy if you tell me about it" She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry" They said while looking down as if they were just scolded by their moms. They are surprised when her hands reaching out to them.

"Now, get up. Let's just eat lunch, okay?" Tsuna said while smiling an angelic smile. They nodded dumbly.

On the way, Tsuna put her index finger on her chin, " I feel like I forgot something" she said more to herself. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged look. "What is it Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna clench her hand in to a fist and tapped it on top of her palm. "The bentou!" she exclaimed. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow "bentou? but isn't that your bentou?" he pointed to one of Gokudera's hand to show Tsuna's bentou that he had insisted to carry. Tsuna shook her head "Not that one, I have a thing I have to do you guys go up to the rooftop first I'll catch up to you later, okay?", they nodded and Tsuna walked back to their class to retrieve a bentou.

* * *

**Xanxus's P.O.V**

Today, I transferred to Tsunayoshi's school. Like this I'll have more chance to take her from that duo. But, I just know that that Hitman actually work as a teacher here. Damn, he had come to this extent solely to protect her ? I will not lose to him.

But, that bastard Hitman is a step ahead of me. It seems like he had done something that he is assigned as my shitty home room teacher. Fuck, today he teach in my class and it's the first period! I heard we have to bow to the teacher before and after the lesson, like hell I'll bow to him like a peasant. All those shitty trashes, that normal people would call classmates, keep chattering and whispering to each other while take a peek at me once in a while. Huh, did they think I didn't hear or see it ? they're talking about me, it's not that I care.

SLAM!

I heard the door slammed open, harder than what I usually do. I scoffed there's no one that could slam something that hard except that bastard. So, I opened my eyes lazily and I was right. That Hitman stood up with all his glory in the front of the class. I scowled. That bastard is releasing his murderous intent without holding back. I could feel those shitty trashes froze. I scowled harder, I just realize that I shuddered a little. It looks like he become that old man most trusted Hitman for reasons. That's when I notice that he glare at me as if he want to murder me in the most slow and painful way possible. And he spoke with most hateful way anyone could think of.

"I see there's a new student. Would you mind stand in the front to introduce yourself?"

"Fuck no" I answered. I can feel the eyes of those shitty trashes landed on me, they look at me in disbelief. He walked to my desk and slammed it hard that it almost shatter in pieces.

"Just get your ass up there, you bastard" He said again.

"Why should I obey you trash!" I also slammed the table stood up. We have a glaring contest.

"You are a student here you fuckin' asshole, and I'm your freakin' teacher"

"So what? it's not like I transferred all the way here to be your fuckin' student, you son of a bitch!" if possible his glare harder at me and he said with a deadly voice.

"Oh, does that mean you transferred all the way here for a certain someone?" I smirked.

"Of course, scum. Didn't I say that I will be taking her from you ?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"No way in seven bloody hell I'll let you do that, pedophile perverted bastard"

"We'll see 'bout that" I said again, he throw a glare at me before he walked back to the front and slam the teacher table.

"Any of you dare to copy him-" he points at me" I'll send your ass to hellhole" he threatened, those shitty trashes nodded frantically.

The rest of the lesson went boringly with that Hitman's occasional glare and threat. That Hitman wouldn't let me out of the room in his lesson, tch, whatever he do I could still meet her at lunch. So, I smirked smugly at him when his lesson is over. He leaves the room without saying anything and when the next trash went in I stood up, intending to leave the cursed room. Ignoring the trash call, I slam the door open and face-to-face with a barrel of gun pointed at me. It's that cursed Hitman. What the hell is he still doing here?

"Where do you think you're going? It's still in the middle of the lesson." He said calmly and deadly. I scowled.

"What do you think ? It's boring, I want to meet Tsunayoshi" He shot his gun 0.001 mm above my cheek skin.

"Get in" He said threateningly. I rolled my eyes and went in. I don't want to have anything to do with that Hitman now, I'm too lazy.

Ring!

Finally, lunch! I immediately stood up from my seat and went straight to the first year building. . . At least I intend to. I growled, because this time it was that blond who stop me. He stop me at the entrance of the third year building. WTF! I haven't even step out of the building yet and another peasant already stopping me?

**Normal P.O.V **

Before Xanxus could step out of the third year building Giotto stops him.

"Move, trash" Xanxus said. Giotto stood still and glare dagger at Xanxus.

"No" he said with a firm tone. Xanxus scowled.

"What do you want, trash?" he said again.

"Are you that idiot? Of course to stop you from going to the first year building" He said with icy voice. Xanxus rolled my eyes.

"Are you implying that you also want to protect her and marry her?" he asked without any 'trash' or 'scum'. He never expected the blond to make a pained look. He raised his eyebrow showing his confusion. Giotto chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah the first I do but the latter . . . I don't think so" he said. Xanxus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I thought you compete with that Hitman to marry her ?" Giotto raised his eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"From the old man"

"You still in contact with Nono?"

"Yeah. Don't talk about it. Thought the last time he call was only to scold me  
about Tsunayoshi. As I say don't you want to marry her?"Giotto looked down, again with the pained look.

"Yeah, at first I thought like that. But, now I don't feel like it"

"Why so suddenly, trash?"

"Since this morning . . .

**~Flashback~ **

_When Tsuna and Giotto were preparing breakfast they talk about random things until they come to a certain topic. That is about Tsuna's phobia. She had a bitter look once it come up, Giotto didn't want to see her like that but he have to make sure about one thing._

_"Ne, Tsuna-chan" Giotto said. Tsuna looked up._

_"Yeah?" she notice Giotto had a far away look on his face._

_"What if one day your phobia is cured and the one who cure it love you, what would you do?" Tsuna put her index finger to her cheek making a gesture of thinking._

_"Hmm . . . I don't know since even if my phobia is cured there's a possibility that I still not in love with anyone, I've forgotten how it feel to love someone." Giotto flinched a little. Tsuna notice Giotto's reaction towards her every answer._

_"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Giotto blushed a little._

_"What if that person is me?" he asked, looking anywhere but Tsuna._

_Tsuna blinked "Eh? Hmm. . . I still don't know-" Giotto looked down in disappointment, but Tsuna haven't finished "but," he turned to her with slight hope coloring his handsome face "If it's you I prefer you as an older brother" he don't know if he should be disappointed or happy, disappointed because Tsuna didn't look at him as a romantic partner and happy because Tsuna actually want him as her older brother. _

_He subdue his head a little and his long bang covered his eyes. Then a small warm smile appeared. He tilted his head upwards, while grinning and he ruffled Tsuna's hair._

_"Then you don't mind me being one, right?"Tsuna looked up to him with wide eyes._

_"Eh? you want to be my older brother figure?" she asked back. Giotto grinned again._

_"Sure, why not!" he exclaimed happily. Tsuna smiled warmly at him. _

_"Thank you" she said sincerely. Giotto had to hold back a pained look as he thought he will never be her lover let alone husband, but at least he has a spot in her heart that can't be replaced by anyone, even if it's only as an older brother, it's enough for him._

**~Flashback end~ **

"So, it's only your big talk, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll still protect her " Giotto said with a straight forward face.

"But, you still love her do you? You still love Tsunayoshi" Giotto had a far away look on his face.

"Yeah, I am" then silence engulfed them.

"I love her too" Giotto blinked.

"Huh? You want to loaf?" he asked dumbly. If he intends to joke we could say he failed miserably but he actually very serious and it tick Xanxus off.

"No, scum, Love as in the romantic feeling dammit!" he exclaimed. Giotto oh-ed and turned to Xanxus.

"You what!" he accidentally shouted, Xanxus tch-ed.

"I'll let it go this time trash" with that he went back in, Giotto blinked again. Does that mean he'll leaves Tsuna alone this time? He asked to himself and he notice Xanxus went in to his classroom, then he thought _'I'll take that as yes'_ and he walked back to the second year building to retrieve his bentou. On the way he thought, _' I thought Xanxus only want her title, he actually love Tsuna-chan'_ then Giotto smiled bitterly _'I have so many rival dammit, Ah, I've given up on her am I?' _he sighed '_At least one of them is Reborn, I can trust him' _he Tch-ed and gloomily went to his class.

When he check his bag he just remember that he forgot his bentou that he had worked on this morning, on the counter in the kitchen. He face-palmed, that show just how anxious he was because of Reborn's warning this morning. So, he went to the cafeteria to buy some food with clouds of despair on top of his unruly blond hair.

* * *

**~With Tsuna~ **

A few minutes back when Tsuna excused herself from her two best friends, she went to her class to retrieve Giotto's bentou which he forgot on the counter this morning. Since Reborn warned her this morning, he looks tense maybe that's why he forgot his bentou. She sighed, well it's partially her fault to also forgot about it once she saw her best friends and accidentally put it in her bag. Then she take the bentou with her and went to the second year building.

When she arrive in front of Giotto's classroom she timidly asked one of Giotto's friend, Asari, whom she always seen with Giotto, besides he looks kind. Asari smiled his carefree smile and said that Giotto rushed out of the room once the bell rang, he said he went to the third year building. When she asked why, he said that he don't know. Then she thanked him, excused herself and went to the third year building.

When the building come into view she saw Giotto stood in front of the entrance, so she fasten her pace a little. When she near the building she notice Giotto is talking to someone, she can't see the person clearly since she/he is in the building . She squinted her eyes and see that Giotto look pained so, she tip-toed and hid behind a bush near the entrance, not to near, at least she could hear their conversation. She's curious about who Giotto is talking to and she got her answer right away. She could hear the other voice as clear as day. It's Xanxus's voice, she is so shocked, _'WTF is he doing HERE?!'_ she shouted in her mind, as her mind is in turmoil she could only heard a little of their conversation and what she overheard is not something nice. She heard Xanxus asked Giotto.

"You still love her do you? You still love Tsunayoshi" Double shock! '_Giotto loves me? What kind of sick joke is that ?' _she unconsciously hoped that Giotto denied it.

"Yeah, I am" Triple shock! She froze on the spot, the shock is just too much for her dame brain to process.

"Giotto . . . Loves me" She said slowly.

* * *

There you go! OMG Tsuna overheard it! and GUYS I heard KHR is ending in two chapter ! OMG I'm not ready yet! No way TTATT I don't want it to end but I also don't want it to be a too long story. What a dilema.

BTW please review to soothe me from this feeling. I beg you!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello? Okay, I just thought of ending my hiatus, first, because I need refreshment from my study, second, thanks to Mockingjay Rose's roleplay! It cheered me up! So, it would be nice if you paid a visit or joined it! Here's the link: ** forum/KHR-Roleplay-canon-characters-only/117464/**

I've also edited the 1-3 chapter. Dunno if the grammars are better thought. And I'm happy to know that we have the same feeling. Let's just hope that Amano-sensei will make a better story later. So, let's start.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I were, Tsuna would be boasting his power and postion to his classmates**

* * *

"So, he was serious this morning? But . . . He knows about the phobia . . . then why . . ." Unconsciously a drop of tear rolled down her cheek. She backed away slowly and then she ran as fast as she could. She kept bumping on people but she didn't even spare them a glance, she kept running to the rooftop.

When she arrived she slammed the door open and closed it with the same force. She rested her back against the door, panting, she slid down slowly to sit; she folded her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knee. She cried and sobbed, she gripped her legs hard to stop her hands trembling.

"Juudaime/Tsuna?" She heard her friends' voice. They sound worried, thus, she quieted down a little, not wanting to worry her friends. She wiped her tears using the back of her hand and smiled tiredly at them.

"Sorry to startle you" Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged worried look.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly. Tsuna stood up, still staggering and shaking a little, and shook her head.

"No, nothing, I'm fine" she said. Of course they could see through such obvious lie.

"But you-" before Yamamoto could form another word he was silenced by a pained look from Tsuna, she looks like she's in the brink of crying her eyes out. So, they didn't sue further and ate with silence.

* * *

After school, they went to an arcade to cheer Tsuna up. After getting tired from playing they went to Yamamoto's house to eat sushi. Realizing the time, which is dark already, Yamamoto chided them to go home, it's not that they're being a hassle, it just they need to go home. Gokudera nodded in agreement while Tsuna looked worried.

"What's wrong Tsuna? You don't want to go home?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked nervous for a while.

"Umm . . . Ya-Yamamoto can I ask you a favor?" she said timidly. Yamamoto blinked and grinned.

"Sure! What is it?" he asked. Tsuna looked up to him.

"Can I stay for the night?"

Silence. . .

"EH?" They both exclaimed with wide eyes. Yamamoto scratches his cheek nervously.

"Eto . . . It's not that I don't want you here but Reborn might be worried sick about you." Tsuna subdued her head. She knows she's being stubborn and egoistic but, she doesn't want to go home, she's too scared. When they were at the rooftop, she cried because she felt betrayed by Giotto, she had thought of him as her older brother figure. But now she doesn't want to go home because of the phobia. She sighed and finally agreed to go home.

Gokudera and Yamamoto walked her back, it was bad for a girl to walk home herself at night. When she arrived in front of her gate, they excused themselves and disappear in the dark. She faced her house for a few minutes. She sighed and slowly went in. She opened the door a little and peek inside, she saw a pissed Hitman and a worried blonde. She gulped and went in, she closed the door with a small 'click' and turned to face them, she notices Reborn's hands is in his pocket, suspiciously near his gun. She mentally readied herself for the upcoming interrogation slash torture.

"Speak. Depending on your answer, you will face hell or torture" Reborn said. Tsuna sweat bullets.

"I-Isn't that the same?" she squeaked.

"Tsuna-chan where did you go?"Giotto asked worriedly. Tsuna suddenly found the floor interesting. She feels very nervous, scared, and sad right now. She felt like bursting into tears because the wave of anxiousness in her chest felt like tsunami washing all over her, but she hold it in.

Giotto blinked "Tsuna-chan?"Tsuna, not wanting to stay here any longer, spoke.

"I went with Gokudera and Yamamoto to an arcade and went to Yamamoto's house, we lost track of time and finally went home. I'll be going upstairs now I'm tired" She ran upstairs, or at least tried. Reborn stretched his hand and caught the brunette on her tummy.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked calmly but dangerously. He's still angry at her for going home late, he wanted to interrogate her more but he felt Tsuna shaking slightly. His anger slowly turn into worry, thus, he averted his question. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" Tsuna nodded.

"At Yamamoto's house. Reborn please let go" she pleaded, her shaking become unbearable by the second. Hence, he let go of her. She immediately sprinted upstairs.

"Tsuna-chan. I wonder what happened . . ." They stood there in silence for a few good second. Suddenly, Reborn punched Giotto in the gut, successfully slammed him on the wall behind him. Giotto groaned in pain and sit up. Reborn pulled out his gun at point it at the blonde's head.

"What did you do, idiot?" He said with murderous intent. Giotto looked up.

"What the hell?! I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

"Then why is she shaking? Did she meet Xanxus?" Reborn asked calmly but somehow his tone carried threats with it. Giotto shook his head.

"I don't know. And I think that's impossible since I stopped Xanxus before he could step out of the building" Reborn put his gun back in his pocket.

"Hn. Then I'll talk to her" Giotto perked up.

"Eh? Me too!" he exclaimed.

"NO" Giotto flinched and tch-ed.

"Why not?"

Reborn shrugged and went upstairs. Giotto scowled (pouted). He finally decided to leave it to him and went to his room. _'It's just like my first day here' _he mused in his mind.

* * *

**~With Reborn~**

Reborn stood in front of a certain brunette's room. He knocked the door a few time and met with silence. He sighed.

"I'm going in, okay?" he said and met with silence again. Reborn took that as yes and went in.

The room is dark as Tsuna didn't light her room. He notices Tsuna lying on the bed, facing the wall, hence Reborn doesn't know wether she's crying or not. He lights the room, close the door and lean on it.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" He asked with worried tone. Tsuna stirred and got up.

"Reborn! What should I do?" she asked with teary eyes. Reborn have to restrain himself from pouncing on the brunette, since she looks like a lost puppy that beg for a hug.

"What happened this time?" He asked. Tsuna looked down, reluctant to answer. There is only silence for a few minutes. Reborn sighed.

"You know I can't give you any advice if I don't know what happened dame-Tsuna" he said in an exasperated tone. Tsuna still looks hesitant

"But please don't tell anyone especially Giotto" Tsuna said finally.

_'So, it's really about that blonde idiot, huh' _he thought while nodding to reassure Tsuna.

"Reborn, Giotto knows about the phobia, right?" she received a nod" B-But he . . . he still. . . Why . . ." she couldn't finished her sentence, she merely looked down with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He loves you" Reborn finished and Tsuna nodded, still looking down.

"W-What should I do Reborn?" She asked miserably. Reborn just stared her. If you squint both of your eyes you will see anger in his black orbs. He **_hate_** to see Tsuna like this, he mentally note to torture that blonde later.

"How do you feel about him?" he asked.

"I-I'm S-Scared, I'm worried. What if I hurt him? I-I can't be in love with him. I-It's impossible. He knows about that y-yet he . . . he . . ." she ranted but she still couldn't finish her last sentence. She grasped her blanket, hoping it would ease her feeling a bit. Reborn clenched his fist and scowled hard. How dare that guy make Tsuna miserable where I'm the only one allowed! Not that he'll make her. He really want to come closer to the brunette and cover her with a bear hug but God knows what he will do if he comes closer to the despairing brunette. "Tsuna . . . Stop crying" _It hurt me too_ he added silently.

"B-B-But I-I-"her voice trembled, not knowing what to say. "I-I'm a B-Bitch, I-I'm a slut, I-I'm irresponsible, b-because of me Giotto have to suffer-"Before she could say more curse to herself, she found herself in a warm embrace. "Re-Reborn?" she asked.

Reborn's self restrain snapped when he heard Tsuna curse about herself. He immediately hugs the brunette to comfort her. "NO, you're not any of what you say" he denied.

"B-But-"

"Shh. Its fine "he cut her off. After a while Tsuna calmed down and felt comfortable.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome"

Soon Tsuna fell asleep. Reborn smiled warmly seeing Tsuna's peaceful face. He lied her down, blanketed her and went out.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up early again, thanks to the nice sleep she had. She stood up and went to take shower. Then she wore her uniform. Half-way done with her shirt the door to her room opened, the person who opens it is no other than Reborn himself. Thank god she already wore her skirt, but you could still see her bra. Hence, she immediately grasped her front shirt to cover it.

Reborn was dumbfounded when he saw Tsuna still half-way wearing her uniform and her bra was showing; he only saw a little thought, since she cover it the next second. Thanks to his good reflex he quickly put on a stoic expression. Tsuna blushed beet red.

"W-what a-are y-y-you d-doing h-h-here?" she asked as she stumbled on each word. Reborn tipped his fedora downwards to cover his eyes, and probably his blush.

"I just want to wake you up" he said nonchalantly "No need to worry. I'm not interested to see your small boobs" a total lie. He turned around and closed the door behind him. "THEN DON'T SEE!" she shouted. "Geez, that guy!"

Reborn heard Tsuna shout. He pocketed his hands. "Good luck in the morning" he said with a smirk. He went downstairs in search of a certain blonde. To his surprise the person isn't in the kitchen yet. He shrugged _'maybe he overslept'_. Soon Tsuna appeared.

"Where's Giotto?" she asked with an uncomfortable expression. Reborn shrugged again and took a seat.

"Dame-Tsuna I want espresso" he demanded. Tsuna complied, not wanting to have any trouble with the Hitman in the morning.

"Here you go" she said as she served the drink. Reborn took a sip.

"Not bad" another total lie. He really like the brunette's espresso, it's the best espresso he ever tasted.

Tsuna, unexpectedly, blushed. She suddenly felt very embarrassed _'W-What is this feeling?'_ she asked herself.

"What kind of feeling?" Reborn asked, reading her thought. Tsuna blushed more, almost redder than a tomato.

"N-Nothing" she said and started to make breakfast. Reborn suddenly stood up.

"Reborn? Where're you going?" she asked. Reborn walked casually pass her. When they intersected he ruffled the brunette's hair.

"I have some works to do" _which limited my time with you _he continued in mind. He felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see a cutely blushing Tsuna. By now you could see a tiny tint of pink on Reborn's cheeks.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone to hide his embarrassment '_She's so cute dammit!'_

Tsuna on the other hand is trying to come up with an excuse. _'Why the hell am I tugging his sleeve?'_ she asked herself. She had no idea why she even did that. Somehow she doesn't want Reborn to leave. She also has this strange feeling of embarrassment but happy around him.

"N-Nothing" Reborn was about to ask her more but the blonde idiot decides to make appearance in the worst timing ever!

"Tsuna-chan sorry! I overslept! "He jumped from the doorway and apologized. Tsuna immediately let go of Reborn while the latter rolled his eyes inwardly_ 'Give it to this blonde idiot to interrupt the nice moment'._ Tsuna on the other hand sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing by the way?" Giotto suddenly asked, noticing the small distance between the two. If you look into his eyes you will see an immense jealousy. And being the greatest Hitman he is, Reborn notices it.

"Why should you care?" he asked, snorting. Tsuna, sensing a fight is about to erupt via hyper intuition, cut them.

"How about we eat breakfast? I don't want to get bitten to death by Hibari-san you know" she said, not looking into Giotto's eyes. They begrudgingly complied.

* * *

Okay! That's all for now! The next chapter will be the last chapter. I hope you look forward to it. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about this late late update! I had a hard time trying to update this. And Now, FINALLY! I sorry about the grammars and other fault! I won't talk about crap and let's start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I were, Tsuna would be boasting his power and postion to his classmates**

* * *

At school Reborn and Giotto kept their eyes on Xanxus. To their surprise, Xanxus didn't make a move until the school over at all. They became EXTREMELY paranoid. Reborn even skipped a meeting for teachers, only to accompany Tsuna.

Giotto on the other hand noticed that Tsuna kept fidgeting and looked about to cry around him. He had asked why, she answered that she has a load of homework. Of course he noticed her lie but decided not to sue further.

Tsuna felt very nervous and somehow dizzy (the phobia's interference) around Giotto, she had a hard time maintaining her composure. And she made the lamest excuse of the year when Giotto asked her if she's fine.

* * *

**Time skip: Dinner**

Giotto and Tsuna prepared dinner like usual except that Reborn is there, to watch over the brunette. Giotto didn't ask him why since the Hitman would just ditch him.

Suddenly the bell rang. Even though he doesn't have hyper intuition, Reborn has a gut feeling as a hitman, and it told him to keep the stranger away from Tsuna. Hence, he volunteered to open the door.

When he opened it, his grip on the knob tightens but successfully maintained his blank expression.

"What do you want?" he asked the stranger with an unconcealed hatred in his tone.

"You should have known that" the stranger replied calmly.

"Reborn, who is that?" Tsuna asked from kitchen.

"No one" he said, loud enough for Tsuna to hear, "I'm going out for a while" he said again as he closed the door behind him, forgetting about Tsuna's problem concerning Giotto.

**~With Tsuna & Giotto~**

"I'm going out for a while" Tsuna heard Reborn said as color drained from her face. _'Shit! Reborn! Why must you leave?!'_ she shouted inwardly. She cooked the dinner faster, not wanting to be alone with the blonde.

Giotto stared at Tsuna. He knows that Tsuna avoid him for an unknown reason. He felt a pang of sadness at the brunette's attitude, he grabbed her hand.

Tsuna's face turns paler at the blonde's sudden movement.

"Tsuna-chan, why are you in a hurry?" he asked with sadness lacing his voice.

"I-I uh . . ." she said uncertainly. Suddenly Giotto hugged her. "Wha- Giotto!" she shouted. Giotto though ignored her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Did I do something wrong? Please tell me. It hurts. At least tell me my fault" he pleaded. Tsuna flinched.

"N-no! It's not like that! It's just . . ." she stopped, confused as to how to put it. Giotto waited patiently, but one will thought he's waiting for the judge to sentence him to death by his expression.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she finally said. A question mark appeared on Giotto's blond head.

"What for?" he asked.

"I-It's j-just – I-I can't love you back. I-I'm sorry! Be-because of m-me y-you h-have to s-suffer" she rambled. Giotto blinked, after the words sink in he gaped _'What! Where did she hear that from?!'_

"Tsu-Tsuna-chan, h-how . . .?"He asked with a terrified expression.

"I-I o-overheard your c-conversation with x-x-xan-x-xus at the e-entrance – I-I'm sorry!" she answered as she stumbled on Xanxus' name. Giotto smacked himself inwardly _'why didn't I notice her presence? Maybe I was too occupied with Xanxus'._

"Don't apologize to me Tsuna-chan" he reassured her. Tsuna tilted her head upwards with teary eyes and pink cheeks. Giotto tried to look away from those eyes. He might not control himself if he keeps staring into those eyes.

"You don't have to love me back" he continued. Tsuna tilted her head to the side cutely. Giotto faked a cough to hold his nose from bleeding.

"I-I mean, I've never have expected anything. I know you can't love me back. That's why" he patted Tsuna's head "I only want to be your older brother figure" he said softly, ignoring the stinging in his heart.

"R-really?" she asked and Giotto replied with a nod.

"B-but- "

"It's okay. So, can I still be your big brother?" he asked uncertainly. Tsuna looks hesitant for a while but nod nonetheless.

"Thank you" Giotto said sincerely.

**~With Reborn & the stranger~**

After walking for a few minutes, they arrived in the park.

"What is it do you want, Xanxus?" Reborn asked.

"Hn. Kidnap Tsunayoshi, rape her to bear my child, and force her to marry me." Xanxus said casually. Reborn's right eye twitched.

"Fuck you" he said as he pulled Leon-gun and shot it at Xanxus. The latter dodged it by a millimeter. Feeling offended, Xanxus also pulled out his guns and started shooting like a maniac towards the Hitman. Reborn dodged all the bullets gracefully. Then he saw an opening and without doubt shot it. Xanxus saw the incoming attack but failed to dodge it. It hit on his nerve on his right arm which makes it unusable. He grumbled.

"How dare you?!" he shouted angrily. He shot with all his might with his left arm. But Reborn kept dodging it with the smallest movement needed and it ticked Xanxus off. Reborn shot his gun to the ground. Xanxus knows this trick but he doesn't know how to evade it. Reborn shot another bullet at him, Xanxus dodged it to the right, scowling at the Hitman all the while. To his surprise the Hitman was smirking. He's about to shoot when two bullets came out from the ground. He nearly got hit by it. He growled and Reborn shot another bullet to his left arm, specifically on his nerve. As both of his hands are unusable he ran to the Hitman and tried to kick him on the gut. Reborn blocked it with his hands and used a karate chop on Xanxus' nerve on his legs, another unusable body part. He dropped on the ground, panting, he shot a glare at the Hitman.

"I'll be shipping you back to Italy" Reborn said as he called someone with Leon-phone and turned away.

"Fuck no!" Xanxus shouted. His ring glowed; his box weapon reacted and automatically went out. Xanxus smirked.

"Go, Bester" he ordered, Bester roared and charged at Reborn. Reborn, who still on the phone and backing them, looked past his shoulder to see a lion hybrid charging towards him. His eyes widened a millimeter. He's too late, Bester's already behind him _'Fuck'. _Before he could turn around, Bester clawed his back, leaving three deep gashes on his back. Blood slowly dripping from it. He turned around to face the lion. He shot a bullet at the lion's paw, it was so fast that Bester couldn't react and let his paw to be wounded. He roared again and ran towards Reborn. He dodged to the right, when the lion was right beside him, he kicked the lion's gut, sending it flying to the tree and knocked it out. He sighed. A black limo suddenly parked near them. Reborn sighed again. Men in black went out from the limo and chained Xanxus and Bester. A man turned to him with a salute.

"Reborn-sama we will safely bring him to the Ninth" Reborn nodded. The guy nodded, went to the limo and disappeared in the dark.

"Finally . . ." Reborn muttered as he walked home.

He arrived home after a few minutes. He opened the door and closed it with barely any sound to not make a certain brunette worry about his wound. Because of the fight, his clothes are little tattered and singed at some points. But Tsuna's hyper intuition felt him as she walked out the kitchen. She clasped her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! What happened, Reborn?" she asked as she ran to the Hitman to examine him. She gasped again when she saw the gashes on his back. She forced him to sit on the floor while she cleaned the wound.

"Don't worry" he said trying to calm the brunette down. Giotto, hearing Tsuna's shout, also went out from the kitchen. Seeing the raven haired man state, he ran searching for first aid without a word. Tsuna on the other hand worriedly opened Reborn's jacket and shirt. His heart skipped a beat as he looked away with small blushes. The brunette though, remained oblivious and cleaned the wound. Soon Giotto appeared with a first aid. They both worked hard to close the wound with bandages. When they finished they sighed in relief. But Tsuna's facial expression changed the next second.

"What have you done? You make us worry idiot!" she shouted. Then she lowered her head, hands trembling. She clasped Reborn's hands and holds it up to her face as if praying.

"Thank goodness you're okay" she said barely above whisper. Giotto, realizing the situation, went to his room, but not before he mouthed 'Don't hurt her' to Reborn. The latter surprisingly, smiled and nodded, which is very out character of him.

Seeing the blonde left, Reborn smirked. "Does that mean you're worried about me?" he asked, intending to tease the brunette. Unexpectedly, Tsuna raised her head to face Reborn straight in the eyes.

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. When she realized what she'd done, she ducked her head again, blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. Tsuna shook her head. That's when she realized she's still holding onto Reborn's hands, she immediately let go.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she apologized. To her surprise, Reborn took her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes just like what she did.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Are you scared of me?"He asked. Tsuna blinked.

"W-why do you think like that?" she asked back.

"Because I love you" Tsuna's eyes widened. When she regains control of her body, the stupid trembling back full force, she looks like she's in the brink of fainting. Reborn, noticing Tsuna's reaction, hugs her tightly. She sat between his legs.

"I'm sorry but no need to fear me" he said "I'll help you cure that phobia" he finished.

"W-what? How?" she asked. Reborn shrugged.

"I'll think of that later. For now, can I kiss you?" Tsuna blushed at his question, almost as red as tomato.

"N-no, you cannot!" she stated. Her body shook violently that it almost vibrates. Reborn stared at her for a while, then he said.

"Yes, I can" Tsuna was about to retort back but a pair of soft lip shut her up.

"Nnh. . . "

Tsuna closed her eyes tightly. After realizing the situation she pulled back and clamped his mouth.

"Wait!" she said, blushing all the while. Reborn scowled, almost resembling a pout. If Tsuna was not too shocked with their kiss, she would be giggling at how funny the man's expression was.

"Why? You like it do you?" he asked.

"Y-You – N-NO! I-I c-can't l-l-o-love you!" she said. Reborn sighed. He hugs her then he lowered his head to Tsuna's ear. He whispered to her ear

"I said I'm going to heal you. I always stick to my word. Even if it costs my life" Tsuna blushed again.

"B-but i-it's i-impo - " the same lips shut her again. Reborn nibbled on her lower lip, asking for an entrance. At first Tsuna didn't budge but soon she gave up and opened her mouth. Reborn smirked in the kiss and quickly take advantage, he slipped his tongue in. He keeps bugging the other tongue to play and finally the other does. Their tongues danced a complicated dance, which only them who know the steps. Their lips separated for air. Tsuna panted, clutching Reborn's sleeve.

"I . . . Said . . . It's . . . Impo-"

"No, it's not" Reborn said sternly, cutting her off. And he kissed her again. But this time more passionate and demanding. They separated their lips again. Tsuna panted hard while Reborn smirked. He felt the brunette no longer struggling.

"Don't be so pessimistic. I'll cure your phobia. I promise" he said, resting his chin on Tsuna's head. Even though she feels scared, her fear is slowly dissipating. She's starting to feel more comfortable around him

"I'll keep your promise" she said, snuggling to Reborn's neck, making herself more comfortable.

"Yeah"

* * *

Tsuna stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw in the morning is Reborn's handsome face. She, still half-asleep, brushed Reborn's cheek, admiring the man's face.

"Like my sleeping face?" Startled, Tsuna retreated her hand, but a bigger hand holds hers.

"I don't mind it, heck, I like it" he said, brushing Tsuna's hand against his cheek.

"What the heck! Stop it!" she said as she pulled her hand. She sits up.

"I need to go to school" she said. Then she blinked.

"W-where's my clothes?!" she asked, panicked. Reborn used one of his hands as a stand for his head and yawned.

"Well, I took it off. The bra you're wearing is cute by the way" she blushed.

"Wh-what have you done you idiot?! And where's your clothes?" she asked.

"Maybe to cure your phobia, you need more skin contact with the one you love. And I just wanted to. It'll give me more access" Tsuna stared in disbelief at him.

"So . . . You really . . . We have . . ." she said, too shocked to form a complete sentence.

"Maybe. Do you hurt somewhere?" he asked casually.

"N-no" she said after a while.

"There's your answer. Now, hurry up and get ready. You have to go to school"

"How 'bout you get out first!" she shouted. Reborn shrugged and make himself more comfortable.

"Geez" Tsuna said as she got up.

* * *

Tsuna took a shower and wore her uniform in the bathroom. When she finished she went to her room to drag a certain raven out. She opened the door, not bothering to knock.

"Reborn, get . . . out . . ." she finished lamely. She saw Reborn sipping his espresso with his usual neat attire.

"When did you get ready?" she asked, right eye twitching. Reborn smirked like usual.

"You still have much to learn, dame-Tsuna" Tsuna's eye twitched again.

"Just get the hell out of here!"She shouted. To her relief, Reborn stood up and walked to the door. Tsuna sighed, _'finally'._

"Dame-Tsuna" he called. On reflex tsuna looked up at the hitman who stopped in front of her. Reborn gave her a peck on the lips and walked out. Tsuna blushed.

"Geez, that jerk" she muttered.

In the kitchen, Tsuna saw Giotto preparing breakfast, like usual and Reborn drinking espresso, like usual.

"Good morning Tsuna-chan!" Giotto greeted with a blinding smile. But his facial expression turns into a hateful one when he faced Reborn.

"Greet her too Reborn" he hissed. Reborn tilted his fedora up to show his eyes and smirk.

"There's no need when the first thing she did in the morning was admiring my face, right?" The other two became silence. When what Reborn said finally sink in, Tsuna blushed while Giotto's eye twitched.

"D-don't say it you idiot!" Tsuna shouted.

"So . . . you two . . . sleep together . . .?" Giotto asked, hand pointing to Tsuna then to Reborn. Tsuna blushed redder.

"No, we didn't!" Tsuna answered. Then her face turned hesitant "umm . . . well we slept together BUT we didn't do anything! I swear!" she said, holding up her hands and shook it frantically. Giotto nodded slowly, not knowing what else to say. He shot a warning glare towards Reborn. The latter tipped his fedora down but his smirk is still showing. A vein popped on Giotto's temple.

"Make a line you damn Hitman!" he snarled. Tsuna sighed.

"Stop it you two. Let's make breakfast, Giotto" she said as she walked to the counter. When she walked pass the Hitman, he grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately. He pulled her to sit on his lap. And Tsuna had no power to defy.

"Stop it!" she said as she pulled her lips from the Hitman.

"What was that for?" she asked. Reborn gave her a last peck and answered.

"To make you used to it. You need more skin contact to heal your phobia" Tsuna blushed again.

"Is there no other way?" she asked, avoiding Reborn's gaze.

"Nope, and I like it this way better than anything else" he said, amused. Before a fight could ensue between them, Giotto pulled Tsuna on her feet.

"I said make a line. At least don't do it in front of me" the blond muttered the last part.

"You jealous?" Reborn asked teasingly. Tsuna blushed.

"Don't say it like that! There's no-"

"Yes, I am" the blond stated straight forwardly. Tsuna lowered her head.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, guilt laced her voice. Giotto smiled contentedly.

"It's okay" he said, ruffling her hair. Tsuna hesitantly tugged on his sleeve. Giotto turned to her with a questioning gaze. To his and Reborn's surprise, Tsuna gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. He gaped with wide eyes while Reborn, who watched the whole scene, reached out to his gun.

"Tsu . . . na-chan?" Giotto said still on the other hand trembled. The phobia is still lingering but it healed slowly thanks to Reborn. She smiled shakily.

"I-I can't love you back but I think I can give you that" she said shyly. Reborn stood up and hugged her possessively.

"She's mine" he declared. Giotto tch-ed.

"I know that" he said as he turned to his cooking. Fortunately, he turned off the gas before.

"Wha- Reborn let go!" Tsuna protested as she wriggled in Reborn's hug.

"Or what?" he asked mockingly. Tsuna stopped wriggling to think.

"I-I – You will not touch me for a week" she said, smirking. Reborn's face remained blank but deep down he's worried about the threat.

"Hn. Fine, you have to cook anyway" he said as he shrugged. Tsuna pouted.

"So that didn't work . . ." she muttered. Reborn smirked.

"Even if I keep hugging you, you will keep in touch with me. You can't avoid me for a week" he said teasingly. Tsuna scowled (pouted).

"I can! Just you see" she declared. Reborn hummed while smirking smugly at her.

"We'll see" he said.

Giotto watched as the lover or soon-to-be-married-couple bickered childishly. He sighed.

"Yare, yare . . ." he said as he shook his head. He tasted his cooking and smiled.

"I wish you happy Tsuna"

* * *

**~10 years later~**

"Mom!" 5 years old child exclaimed happily. He has black gravity-defying hair, black doe-eyes and chubby cheeks.

"Come here honey" said the mother. Her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi or also known as Vongola Decimo. The child squealed in delight and hopped on her lap.

"Mom, where's daddy?" he asked looking up at her mother. Tsuna chuckled.

"He'll be here soon" she said. As if on cue the door opened revealing Reborn.

"Chaos" he greeted as he walked to them. They're in Tsuna's office in Vongola HQ.

"Daddy!" the child squealed again. Reborn smiled and ruffled the boy's spiky hair.

"What is it, Retsu?" he asked.

"Why did you marry mom?" he asked. Tsuna and Reborn blinked.

"Why do you want to know?" Reborn asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"I just read a story! It says that if two persons married, they will never be separated. Why you don't want to be separated from mom?" he asked with sparkly eyes.

"Because I love her" Reborn answered. He notices Tsuna's blush and smirked in amusement. Even though she had always heard him say something like that, she still blushed. Retsu blinked.

"Love? What is that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"It's something you feel when you're around someone you hold dear" he explained. Retsu's face lit up.

"Then I love you mom, dad! Can I marry you?" he asked with sparkle around him. Tsuna and Reborn chuckled.

"You can't" Tsuna said in between her chuckle. Retsu pouted.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Reborn ruffled his hair again.

"You'll understand someday" he answered. Retsu puffed his cheeks. Then he looked up to his mother.

"Are you happy being loved by dad, mom?" he asked innocently. Tsuna smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course I am"

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hope that satisfy you!


End file.
